


Tell Me Everything

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Oh my god I am trash, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's overwhelmed by the scent and taste of Pete, on his lips and on his skin and in the air. It's almost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> MoRE SMUT WOW 
> 
> This has been in the works for like a month or so? I hope this is okay considering it's like 3k words of pwp. It was written at the request of a tumblr friend, kingkeenanthegreat. Also thanks to kingkeenanthegreat for being my beta!
> 
> you can send me prompts or request fics at centurese.tumblr.com!

Pete's soft lips are on Patrick's and he's kissing him like Patrick's the best thing in the world. Patrick's overwhelmed by the scent and taste of Pete, cinnamon like the mints he sucks and the cologne he wears, tinged with the faint smell of sweat. Pete walks him backwards, hand on the small of his back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, their lips disconnecting. He makes a soft noise of surprise as he falls, but then Pete is climbing on and kissing him again.

Pete's hands go for his shirt, rucking it up. His calloused fingertips graze his side and the soft motion turns him on even more. Pete presses firm lips against his once more, licking into his mouth. But when Pete goes to lift it up and off of him, Patrick stops him by breaking the kiss. He's suddenly nervous because he's never done anything remotely sexual.

"Pete, w-wait." Patrick manages to say. Pete gives him a questioning look and Patrick takes a deep breath. "I've never, never done anything like this.. At all..." Patrick confesses, shivering as Pete rubs circles into his side with his fingertips. Pete's eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up, his hand stilling

"Oh... Are you okay with this?" Pete asks him quietly, looking as though if he did something wrong, he might break Patrick.

Patrick nods, swallowing. "Y-yeah. I just thought it might be like, a turn off." Patrick admits, closing his eyes. When he opens them again he sees Pete's whiskey orbs watching him with an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding? It's so fucking amazing that you're letting me be your first." Pete reassures him and goes back to rubbing circles into his skin. Pete opens his mouth and hesitates before saying, "I want you to tell me everything you feel. Every sensation. Okay?"

Patrick nods, not thinking much of it. But when Pete pulls him up and helps him out of his shirt, he's at loss for words. Pete's eyes drop from his face to his chest, taking in the milky skin and rosy nipples. Patrick blushes at the intensity of his gaze and then exhales a shuddery breath when Pete's thumb brushes his nipple.

"Tell me how you feel." Pete says, voice lower than normal. Patrick shudders again when Pete pinches his nipple gently. Pete's gaze is intense, the whiskey colour of them swallowed by the pupil.

"I-I-I feel good. Like, like you're sending electricity through me." Patrick's surprised he could even formulate words, let alone a sentence. It's more like he's drifting, drifting in the pleasure Pete's bringing him and zoning out before being brought back down to Earth. Pete's eyes darken and before Patrick realizes it, he's leaning forward and breathing hot breath across the same nipple. His tongue flickers out and grazes the nipple, causing Patrick to moan softly. "F-feels great." Pete leans forward a little more and puts his mouth around it, sucking softly and swirling his tongue. "Pete, oh, oh god." Patrick stammers, his hand moving to the back of Pete's neck. Pete hums and pulls away, licking his lips.

"You're doing so good, 'Trick." Pete tells him before yanking his own shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Patrick reaches out tentatively and traces the ring of thorns, admiring them. Pete watches with his intense stare, a smile on his face. "What do you want me to do?" Pete asks before directing his attention to Patrick's other nipple.

Patrick momentarily forgets how to talk, but then manages to say, "T-take off my pants. Please." He's aware his voice sounds needy and broken, but he doesn't care, because right now Pete's sending electric shocks through his body.

Pete moves his mouth away from Patrick's chest and moves lower, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. The kisses feel burning, searing into his skin. " _Shit_ , it's- it's, feels amazing." Patrick murmurs. He jumps when Pete's hands find his zipper, undoing it slowly. Pete flicks the button open and the realization of what's to come hits Patrick. He curses as Pete inches his jeans down, his lips never leaving Patrick's body. Pete gets him out of them and throws them to the floor, tugging his own jeans off. He struggles for a moment, because they're so tight, and Patrick can't help but laugh. Pete pouts at him before leaning over.

His lips press to the skin directly above the waist band of his boxers and Patrick jolts. "F- _fuck_." Patrick sighs, clenching his hands in the sheets. Pete kisses him and sucks him everywhere except for where he needs it. Pete latches onto a spot on his inner thigh and bites, sucking. Patrick knows there's going to be a bruise there later and he can't wait to see it. His hips are jerking by the time Pete looks up, a mischievous look on his face. His thighs sting and Patrick knows there will be bruises later.

"What do you want me to do now?" Pete asks him quietly, hooking a finger in his boxers. Patrick makes an embarrassingly high whining noise, covering his face after he does so. It was at times like these that he hated having such a large vocal range. "Hey, hey. Don't. It's okay." Pete says, moving his hands away from his face. "Would you like me to suck your dick?" Pete asks, like he's asking Patrick if he wants him to go get the mail or go get him some water.

"Oh, oh, oh god, p-please, Pete, please!" Patrick cries, the very thought of Pete sucking his cock causing a wet patch to appear on the front of his boxers. Pete smiles at this and leans forward, lapping at the head through his boxers. Patrick lays back, squeezing his eyes closed. If he looks he's going to come in like, two seconds. Pete takes the new position with ease, straddling his legs and looking at him hungrily.

"Still okay?" Pete asks, running fingers through Patrick's sweary hair. Patrick nods, unable to find words. He keeps thinking of when him and Pete first met, of their first kiss. His eyes water as he realizes that they're making a new memory, together. He brushes the happy tears away as Pete leans down and inches the boxers down, grasping the base of his cock and licking a stripe from his hand to the tip, tonguing at the slit and then swallowing him down. Patrick's vaguely aware he's babbling, begging. What exactly he's saying, he has no clue about. It's random words that spill out of his mouth, broken sentences that make no sense. He's not even aware he's tugging on Pete's hair until Pete makes a protesting noise.

"The hair is actually attached to my head, 'Trick." Pete tells him, less annoyed and more amused than anything. His lips are pink and shiny with spit and precome, and it's the hottest thing ever. When Pete returns his lips to his throbbing cock he comes like the teenager he is. The orgasm is so intense it sends a white wave over his vision and his toes curl, a shout escaping from his parted lips as he arches off the bed and into Pete's mouth. Pete continues sucking him through it, swallowing his come down. And Pete is so into it, humming around his cock and rubbing himself against Patrick's legs. He's so hot that Patrick's breath catches and he can barely breath.

Pete pulls away once Patrick stops spasming, a half-smirk on his face. "I wanted to fuck you." Pete says with a trace of disappointment. Patrick gasps for air in agreement. God, he wants it more than anything. "Well. You're a teenage boy, shouldn't take that long for you to get hard again." Pete shrugs and Patrick agrees silently. He's eighteen and this is like, his first sexual experience. Of course he's going to get hard again. "Can I finger you?" Pete asks softly, resting his head on Patrick's thigh and caressing his waist.

Patrick nods, already feeling heat pool in his belly again. Pete kisses his thigh and then pushes himself off Patrick, searching for lube and a condom in his nightstand. He howls in triumph when he finds the two, dropping the condom and the lube on the bed. Pete rests a hand on his knee and allows Patrick to rest for a few minutes. It's silent in the room at that time, the only sounds are their heavy breathing. When Patrick nods, Pete flicks open the lube. He drizzles his fingers in it, throwing the bottle on the bed and settling back on the bed.

"How do you want to do it? On your knees, on your back? Stomach?" Pete asks him, leaning over and kissing him gently. Patrick feels a rush of love towards Pete and he leans into Pete's clean hand on his cheek.

"I-I-I, however you want." Patrick stammers. Pete's eyes darken considerably and he sits up.

"On your hands and knees." Pete tells him, voice low and dark, lips twitching into a smile. "I mean, if that's okay." Patrick groans and nods, flipping over and settling as he was told. Pete settles behind him and between his legs and then leans over his back, pressing at his arms. "It's easier if you put your arms on the bed." Pete whispers into his neck, directing his arms into the position he wanted.

Patrick feels Pete lifting off of his back now and his fingers trailing downwards. Pete's fingers dig into Patrick's ass and he arches his back at the feeling, groaning. Patrick's still waiting for Pete to open him and he makes an impatient noise. Suddenly, he feels a warm, wet tongue between the cleft of his ass. Pete's thumbs move and spread his ass cheeks apart. "Holy fucking shit." Patrick curses loudly.

He licks broad stripes across his entrance and Patrick mewls at the feeling. He's quickly on the way to becoming hard again. Pete teases him with tiny licks until Patrick feels so frustrated. Then, he plunges his tongue into Patrick, fucking him with his tongue. Patrick's vaguely aware his hips are bucking back against Pete's face. He's trying to ride his tongue but Pete isn't letting him, instead teasing him and pulling out. His heart flutters as Pete teases him, because it's Pete, but right now Patrick's focused more on the movement of his tongue than anything else. He makes a frustrated noise when Pete moves away from his ass and trails his tongue down the back of his thighs, latching onto one spot and biting, sucking a bruise onto the porcelain skin.

Patrick cries out at the feeling and his hands fist the sheets, pushing back against his face. He humps the bedding, whining at the feeling of Pete's teeth on his skin. Pete breaks away and then says, breathless, "Look at you. You look so gorgeous, Patrick." Patrick feels himself flush at Pete's words and he tries to stop moving his hips. But the feeling of the sheets against his cock is too good. "Alright, stop." Pete murmurs, placing a hand on his back and Patrick sucks in a breath, stilling his attempts to brush his cock against the bedding. It's the most difficult thing he's ever done, but he desperately wants to come with Pete's inside him.

He gasps at the feeling of Pete's hands on his hips. "Let's do this on your back, okay? I want to see you and since its your first time, it'll be easier." Pete whispers and turns him, Patrick falling against the sheets. "How are you doing?"

"I'm, oh god, Pete, I'm so good, I need you, please," Patrick gasps out, reaching up and bringing Pete's lips to his. Pete grinds down against him and Patrick lets out an embarrassingly loud groan when their cocks brush, electricity cracking down his spine. Pete moans against his lips, hand stroking his hips.

Pete pulls away after a moment, gazing down at the younger boy. "Ready?" He asks, breathless. Patrick nods, sighing.

"Please." Pete trails kisses down his chest and stomach and down to his hips. He detours and sucks the head of Patrick's cock into his mouth, but Patrick tugs his hair. "Pete, s- stop. I can't come three times within an hour." Pete hums and moves to his thighs, sucking twin bruises into his skin.

Finally, Pete drizzles his fingers in lube and settles between Patrick's legs. "Tell me if it hurts too much." Pete whispers. And with that he moved his hand down to his hole, rubbing his index finger across his rim, teasing. Then, he plunges his finger inside of Patrick, reaching deep inside. Patrick feels a rising burn and he protests, bucking his hips. Pete's finger stills before moving slower, opening him for another.

"More." Patrick finds himself begging after a minute. Pete complies, pushing another finger into him. Patrick gasps at the slow, dull burn that sets his body on fire. "Oh my god," Patrick whimpers and Pete's fingers still once more. All thoughts about anything but Pete's fingers are pushed straight out of his mind. Patrick lifts his head and manages, "Don't stop." Pete nods and uses his other hand to tease his balls. Patrick nearly sobs, thrusting upwards to empty air. Pete moves his hand away and rubs a third finger across his hole.

"How do you feel?" Pete asks softly, rubbing circles into his thighs as he presses a third finger in. It burns, burns but in such an amazing and addictive way that all Patrick can do is gasp.

"I'm- oh god- so good, Pete," Patrick chokes out. Pete kisses him gently and then removes his fingers. Patrick whines at the loss and Pete silences him by shoving his tongue in his mouth. They kiss languidly for a moment, and then Pete moves away. He rips open the condom and moves to put it on when Patrick stops him. "Can - can I?" Patrick asks, voice barely above a whisper. Pete curses and nods, sitting back.

Patrick takes it when handed to him, ripping it open. Pete watches him hungrily, but with a soft smile on his face. He rolls it down over Pete's cock and bites his lip. "You want to do this," Pete murmurs, guiding him. "And then this," Pete pulls and strokes his cock for a moment, gasping. "Now we're ready." He pants, kissing him softly.

Patrick lays back and, feeling bold, spreads his legs wide and pushes a finger inside himself. "I need you, Pete." He says, sounding broken. Pete swears again and then smiles mischievously.

"I don't know, I could just watch you fuck yourself, watch you and not let you come," Pete teases, but moves forward. "I could suck your cock and tease you," He pushes Patrick's knees to his chest, gently. Patrick pulls his finger out and whimpers. "Fuck you for hours and watch you beg." Pete leans forward and grins. "For a virgin, you're kind of slutty." Pete breathes against his lips then and moves back. He grasps his cock and moves forward a bit more until Patrick can feel the blunt head pushing into him slowly.

Patrick nods, gripping the sheets, "Pete," he begins, choking out the words, "Please." Pete's breathing increases and he pushes himself inside of Patrick. He registers a burn and he cries out, arms shaking. Pete stills and leans to kiss him.

"Okay?" He whispers against his lips. Patrick nods after the burn dulls. Pete pushes in and Patrick can't stop gasping and moaning because of how full he feels, because Pete is huge inside him. Pete stills once he's buried deep in his ass, hands on either side of Patrick's face.

He rolls his hips once Patrick nods again and Patrick gasps. He doesn't pull out and thrust, but rolls his hips experimentally. Pete watches him carefully, dark eyes never leaving his own. He's so frustrated and wants more, but Pete's being so cautious and careful, like Patrick is glass. "Please." He whispers, begging.

With that Pete pulls out of him and Patrick feels empty for a moment, but then Pete's _slamming_ back into him, pushing his knees up higher and just _fucking_ him, pounding away. Patrick cries out and arches his back, loving the feel of Pete, loving his cock, loving him. Pete brushes his prostate and Patrick moans, wrapping a hand around his cock and jacking himself. He knows he's not going to last but it feels so fucking good. "Tell me how you feel," Pete grunts, mouthing at his neck. Patrick just groans loudly in response and hope it's enough for him.

Pete grunts and moans in time with his thrusts, peppering kisses across Patrick's jaw. When he brushes his prostate again Patrick groans. Pete gets the hint and adjusts the angle, reaching and shoving a pillow underneath his hips. When he thrusts into him again, he doesn't just brush his prostate, but slams against it. Patrick wails and comes, spurting across his belly. His orgasm is by far the most intense thing he's ever experienced and he feels as if he's going to black out. He shakes as Pete continues fucking into him, chasing his own release.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, so gorgeous, so fucking hot, oh god," Pete moans, hips stuttering when Patrick clenches around him. "I'm going to come," Pete warns, thrusting erratically and gasping.

"Please, please do it, come in me, please Pete," Patrick begs him, clenching around him one more time as he comes down from his high. Pete shouts and buries his face in his neck, spilling deep inside Patrick. Patrick's back arches from over sensitivity and he groans. Pete eventually stops shaking and he pulls out of Patrick gently, kissing him slowly. Patrick winces at the burn and he feels strangely empty. He finds himself hating the feeling of being empty. Pete ties off the condom and throws it into the trash, cheering weakly when it makes it.

He collapses next to Patrick and kisses his neck, his jaw, showering him with love. "You're so gorgeous." He croons, nuzzling his cheek. "You did amazing." Patrick smiles and hums as Pete praises him, pressing back against him. Pete takes the hint and spoons him close. There's come on his belly but he can't bring himself to care, he can clean it later. He's so warm and feels so safe that he knows he can't get up.

"Thank you. It was amazing." Patrick whispers, feeling a little silly for thanking him for sex. But he supposes he should, it was his first time and Pete had treated him like he was literal gold. "I'm glad my first time was with you." He confesses, tangling their legs together.

"I'm so glad you let me be your first. Now go to sleep. I love you." Pete murmurs against his neck. _I love you_. Those three words are so powerful and Patrick feels dizzy. Pete loves him and Patrick loves him so much.

"I love you too." He whispers back and closes his eyes. He's wrapped in Pete's arms and love and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated to tell me what you thought!
> 
> (I totally just realized that sentences was "sentenCDs" for some reason.)


End file.
